La Dragonne
by Giada Axl.M
Summary: Alice a une mission à accomplir. Mais tous ne se passe pas comme prévus : alors qu'elle arrive à Magnoria, elle fini mage de Fairy Tail ! Et ce n'est pas toujours facile lorsque l'on a un tel secret en soit qu'il faut cacher à tous prix. " Souviens-toi de pourquoi tu es née. Tu te dois de le retrouver et de veiller sur lui à ma place. " ABANDONEE !
1. Chapter 1

« Enfin, m'écriais-je en laissant tomber mon sac au sol, avant d'étirer mes bras en l'air, accompagné d'un gémissement. Je suis enfin arrivée à Magnoria ! J'en pouvais plus de ce voyage. »

Posant mes mains sur mes hanches, je regardais autour de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, la ville dans laquelle je venais d'atterrir. Mes yeux persan d'une étrange couleur doré scrutaient tout les détailles que j'ancrais dans ma mémoire.

« Bon ! M'exclamais-je de nouveau en tapant dans mes mains, l'air satisfaite. Voyons voir ce que j'ai sur la ville. »

Là, je me penchais sur mon sac, mes longs cheveux couleurs flamme cascadant le long de mon corps et suivant le mouvement. Je fouillais un moment avant d'enfin sortir un bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné différentes informations sur la ville mais aussi sur la guilde présente.

« Alors... '' _Magnoria est une ville située dans la partie Sud de Fiore, proche de la côte non loin d'Harujion. Elle fait également partie du réseau ferroviaire qui relie Onibus, Kunugi, Oshibana et Clover. Elle ressemble à une ville européenne traditionnelle. Les bâtiments sont souvent en pierre et les routes sont pavées. Le bâtiment de Fairy Tail, lui, était davantage d'inspiration asiatique, mais une fois détruit par Phantom Lord, a été reconstruit sous l'apparence d'un château médiéval. Un canal traverse la ville... La ville est également bordée par un énorme lac, qui se situe au Nord de la ville derrière le bâtiment de Fairy Tail._

 _En X686, la guilde de Blue Skull contrôlait la ville de Magnoria, et terrifiait ses habitants avec son dragon... ''_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai, il m'en a parlé... '' _A cette époque, la ville était complètement ravagée et se mourrait._

 _La ville dispose également d'une "configuration Gildarts" : les bâtiment se trouvent surélevés et écartés pour créer une allée en direction de la guilde afin que Gildarts, maladroit et puissant, ne détruise pas toute la ville à chaque passage...''_ Je ne sais pas qui sait Gildarts m'enfin bon, passons... '' _La ville a été le théâtre de nombreux affrontements au cours de l'histoire, notamment lors de l'attaque de Phantom Lord ou de la Battle of Fairy Tail. Cependant, ça n'empêche pas ses habitant d'avoir un profond respect pour les membres de la guilde. La ville a subit quelque attaque des Phantom Lord, et elle a failli être détruite par le Briseur Abyssal du géant de Phantom Lord._

 _Lorsque Luxus... ''_ C'est qui déjà Luxus... ?... Ah oui ! Le petit fils du vieux, je m'en souvient... '' _a tenté de prendre le pouvoir, la ville est menacée par le Palais de la Foudre qui déclencherait un puissant orage qui balaierait la ville. Lors de combat entre Mistgun et Luxus,les vitres de la cathédrale sont brisées. Luxus invoquera la loi des fées, qui si avait été réussi aurait sûrement tuer tous les habitants. Puis lorsque Natsu et Luxus s'affrontent, une partie de la cathédrale est détruite... Un dragonoïde manque de détruire la ville, mais elle est sauvée par les membres de Fairy Tail... Magnoria sera aspiré par l'anima vers Édolas, et transformé en lacrima et sans l'intervention de Natsu et les autres, la ville et les habitants, auraient été détruit._

 _La ville a également subi de nombreux dégâts matériaux lorsque Tartaros attaque et détruit le bâtiment de la Guilde de Fairy Tail. la ville est attaquée par l'empire d'Arbaless et se retrouve encerclée de tous les côtés par l'ennemi. Les habitants furent heureusement évacués avant que cela n'arrive. Toutefois Magnolia essuya une nouvelle fois de nombreux dommages. En retour, Fairy Tail parvient bien que difficilement, à mener une contre-offensive multidirectionelle._ '' … Eh bah ! On peux pas dire qu'on s'ennuie ici ? Déclarais-je avant de regarder autour de moi, ignorant les quelques regards qui glissaient sur moi ; ce n'était, après tout, pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière. Bon, voyons maintenant Fairy Tail... '' _Guilde fondée par Mavis Vermillion en Avril de l'an X686. Elle était, en l'an X784, la Guilde la plus puissante du Royaume de Fiore. Pendant l'ellipse de 7 ans, elle perd sa popularité et devient la guilde la plus insignifiante du pays. Elle redevient la plus puissante guilde de Fiore quand elle remporte le Grand Tournoi de la Magie de l'An X791. La guilde compte à peu près une trentaine de personnages connus, et une centaine de membres._ '' Hm, mais encore... '' _La Guilde de Fairy Tail est située dans la ville de Magnolia dans le Royaume de Fiore. L'on peut y voir l'étendard de la Guilde de Fairy Tail à son centre ainsi que deux autres à ses côtés, l'un représente le Royaume de Fiore et l'autre le Conseil Magique indiquant que la guilde existe en toute légalité. Le bâtiment de la guilde a été dans un premier temps, simple et modeste. Après la bataille opposant Fairy Tail à Phantom Lord, le bâtiment a été reconstruit car il avait été endommagé par Gajil Redfox et finalement détruit par José Porla. Il devient beaucoup plus imposant après avoir été reconstruit. Suite à l'ellipse de 7 ans, le bâtiment est un moulin à vent en très mauvais état. Après leur victoire au Grand Tournoi de la Magie, le maire de la ville offre la reconstruction de leur ancien bâtiment mais malheureusement leur guilde va être détruite par Tartaros à la fin de l'an X791._

 _Le maitre de la guilde, Makarof Drear, est l'un des Dix Mages Sacrés et il a prouvé sa puissance en battant José avec une facilité déconcertante... L'une des principales forces de cette guilde est qu'elle possède quatre Chasseurs de Dragons et un Chasseur de Démon... ''_ QUOI ?! »

Je rapprochais la feuille de mon visage, ignorant les quelques personnes qui s'étaient tournés vers moi sous la surprise de mon cris.

« Comment ça '' Quatre chasseurs de Dragons '' ?! Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un ! Continuais-je de crier. Mais il m'a entubé l'autre ! Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il y en avait plusieurs ! Oh ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Je tiens à ma vie moi ! »

Enfournant de façon violente et négligé la feuille dans ma sacoche que je repris ensuite sur mon épaule, je fis demi tour avec grâce, la tête haute. Il était hors de question que je reste ici une minutes de plus, je suis courageuse, certes, mais pas suicidaire ! Il y a des limites ! Levant ma jambe droite, prête à partir, je me figeais en plein mouvement, la jambe en l'air.

 _Souviens-toi de pourquoi tu es née. Tu te dois de le retrouver et de veiller sur lui à ma place._

« RAAAAH ! Pu**** ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire chier ! »

D'un air rageur, je refis, une nouvelle fois, demi tour et me dirigeais d'un pas haineux vers la guilde. Durant tout le long de mon trajet, je ne cessais de marmonner dans ma barbe. Et dire que j'avais fait des mois de voyage pour au final, me retrouver à destination et découvrir que j'allais me retrouver avec quatre chasseurs de dragons en plus ! Non mais franchement, pourquoi il a pas choisit quelqu'un d'autre pour le surveiller, hein ?

« Je savais que j'aurai dût le lire avant de partir. » soupirais-je alors que j'arrivais enfin devant la guilde.

Je fixais durant un long moment le bâtiment avant de respirer à fond et d'entrer. Courage ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu te jetais dans la gueule du loup non pus. A peine eus-je mis un pied dedans que manquais de me prendre une chaise en pleine poire. J'avais juste eu le temps de me reculer que la chaise de bois passa devant moi pour venir s'encastrer dans un mur, normal quoi !

« _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !_ » pensais-je alors que regardais deux garçons se battre sans retenu sous l'air amusé des autres membres de la guilde qui ne réagissaient pas. Normal aussi.

L'un était torse nu et arborait l'emblème de la guilde sur son pectoraux droit. Celui-ci, beau jeune homme – et très musclé au passage – avait de courts cheveux noirs pour des yeux bleu foncés qui paraissaient noir à certains moment. L'autre en revanche, mince et de taille moyenne – bien que tout aussi musclé – avait d'étrange cheveux roses qui partaient en pics dans tous les sens et des yeux noirs. Ce dernier portait une écharpe blanche autour du coup et ce, malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait.

Alors que j'affichais un air des plus blasé en les voyant se chamailler, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Sautant sur le côté en tournant la tête vers la personne, je me détendis en découvrant une magnifique jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était belle avec son teint pâle, ses grand yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blancs. Cette dernière m'offrit un sourire radieux avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour ! Je peux t'aider ?

-Heu... »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Déjà, je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité. Mais je n'allais pas mentir non plus. Je ne supporte pas mentir. Je préfère ne rien dire que de mentir. Alors, lui offrant un sourire polie quelque peu crispé, je gardais le silence alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

« Je... »

Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, je vis arriver vers nous une table... Une table ?! Mais j'hallucine ! Par réflexe, je pris la jeune fille par le poignet et l'écartais de la trajectoire avant de prendre appuie sur mes jambes. Fronçant les sourcils, je levais mes bras devant moi et tendit mes mains à plat au même moment où la table entra en contacte avec moi. Je sentit le choc se reprendre dans mes bras alors que je maintenait la table au dessus de moi sans difficulté.

La reposant au sol à côté de moi, je grinçais des dents, signe que ma colère grimpait en flèche. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, je tiens à le dire. Gonflant la poitrine, je ne me gênait pas de gueuler, attirant l'attention de tous mais aussi et surtout des deux zouaves qui se battaient, sur ma personne.

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ! JE TIENS PAS A CREVER ! »

Tout le monde me regardait alors que je reprenais mon calme. Fermant les yeux tous en expirant calmement, j'entendis l'un des deux garçon parler.

« Et Natsu, c'est qui, tu la connais ? Demanda le noiraud.

-Non et toi ? »

Natsu ? Natsu ?! Le Natsu ?! Ouvrant grand les yeux, je me ruais vers le dénommé Natsu, le regardant sous tout les angles.

« Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas remarqué plus tôt ! »

Natsu me regardait bizarrement alors que je lui tournais autour comme un vautour, les yeux brillant et limite la bave au coin de la bouche.

« L'écharpe pour les écailles, le rose de tes cheveux... mais si bien sûr !

-On se connaît ? Demanda-t-il sans que je l'écoute.

-Tu es le – »

Je me stoppais net avant de plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche. Mais quel conne ! J'ai faillit dire une grosse connerie. Si je hurle dans toutes la guilde que je sais qu'il est le fils d'Ignir, je n'allais pas pouvoir garder mon secret, secret bien longtemps.

« Oui ? Fit le noiraud en me regardant, les sourcils froncés, tu allais dire ?

-Heu... Rien ! Rien du tout !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Me retournant, je tombais nez à nez – expression hein, ça va être dure de faire sa taille, je suis bien plus grande – avec, justement, le maître de la guilde. Ce dernier nous regardait, ou plutôt me regardait moi qui souriais comme une idiote.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ?

-Je m'appelle Alice et je souhaite intégrer la guilde » répondis-je d'une traite avant de me gifler mentalement.

Génial ! Tu as vraiment eu une idée de génie Alice ! Intégrer Fairy Tail ! Moi ? Rien qu'à voir la tronche que tire les autres, je ne suis pas prête de réussir ce pourquoi je suis ici, sérieux.

Soupirant tout en baissant les bras, je laissais ma tête retomber mollement d'un air déprimé.

« Oubliais ce que je viens de dire..., soufflais-je en commençant à me diriger vers la sortie, récupérant mon sac au passage.

-Pourquoi souhaites-tu intégrer Fairy Tail ? » Me demanda Makarof alors que je vis la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui se trouvait à côté d'un gars géant au même cheveux blancs et une autre jeune fille au cheveux blancs et courts, me sourire.

En cet instant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était un peu idiote. Me tournant néanmoins vers le vieux, je regardais les autres membres présent qui me fixaient avec intensité. Pourquoi il me regardait comme ça ? Ils veulent ma photo ou quoi ? Sérieux !

« Je... bah.. je suis une mage ( _ou pas_ ), commençais-je toujours en regardant les autres autour de moi, m'arrêtant pour fixer Natsu qui en faisait de même ; ne me demandais pas pourquoi, je sentis en cet instant une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahir alors qu'un tendre sourire étira mes lèvres. Et votre guilde est très connu. Comme je n'en ai pas, je souhaite l'intégrer. »

Me tournant vers Makarof, je vis se dernier sourire alors qu'il appela une certaines Mirajane qui se trouvait être la fille aux cheveux blancs. Cette dernier vain vers moi, un tampon en main et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne faisait vraiment que sourire ma parole. Puis, s'avançant vers moi, elle leva le tampon qu'elle laissa s'abattre juste sous ma gorge. Je sentit une étrange sensation avant qu'elle ne retire l'objet et que n'apparaisse l'emblème de la guilde en rouge !

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas de teste, d'interrogation ni autre ? M'exlamais-je surprise en me tournant vers le maître qui sourit.

-N'importe qui ne pourrait pas retenir aussi facilement une table. Mais si tu souhaites me parler, tu peux venir avec moi, dans un endroit plus calme pour parler. »

Il avait deviné que je cachais quelque chose. En même temps, ce n'est pas le maître de Fairy Tail pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Le suivant donc, nous finîmes dans son bureau qu'il ferma aussitôt avant de venir se poster face à la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

« Alors ? Que veux-tu à Natsu ? Demanda-t-il alors que je glapis de surprise ce qui le fit se retourner vers moi. Vu la façon dont tu as régit en entendant son nom, tu dois bien le connaître.

-Écoutez, je ne peux rien dire, fis-je aussitôt avant de soupirer. Déjà que ce n'était pas prévus au programme que je devienne mage de Fairy Tail... Et puis, je trouve ça bizarre que vous m'ayez accepté aussi facilement... qui vous dit que je ne suis pas ici pour détruire la guilde.

-Vous l'auriez déjà fait. Et en un seul coup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Vous êtes une chasseuse de Dragon, comme Natsu, Gadjil, Luxus et Wendy, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'aussitôt mon regard s'assombrit.

-Je répète, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Tu as le même regard que Natsu. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux avant de rire franchement.

« Non, c'est Natsu qui a le même regard que moi. »

Secouant la tête, je regardais devant moi, par la fenêtre, le ciel qui doucement se colorait d'orange, signe que le soleil se couchait.

« Bon ! S'écria soudain Makarof, me faisant sursauter. Et si on fêtait ça !

-Hein ?! »


	2. PAS PREVUS

YEH ! Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Bon, alors, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic.

De base, je ne voulais pas la poster car ce n'était qu'une idée comme une autre que je ne vais d'ailleurs pas garder. C'est ma chère sœur adorée que je vais découper en rondelle ! qui a prit l'initiative de la poster sans que je ne soit au courant du coup je viens de le découvrir. Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui aurait souhaité une suite !


End file.
